It is known to machine wooden floors using belt-type sanding machines or machines with rotating sanding wheels, in order to clean the surfaces or smooth them, or to abrade them by a defined amount. It is also known to plane wooden floors or larger wooden surfaces in general by machine in order to level or straighten them or to abrade them. One disadvantage of sanding machines is that in repairing sunken-in or heavily worn wooden floors, the abrasive medium becomes sticky from dirt, paint and oil residues in the wood. Also, major areas of unevenness occur in worn-down floors, which can be sanded down only with tedious effort. Machines are also known which can be equipped with abrasive media or cutting heads in alternation. A disadvantage of those provisions is that the cutting heads are limited to machining only plaster floors, although the machines equipped with abrasive media are intended for machining wooden floors.
It is an object of the invention to create a grinding tool carrier for a floor sander that makes it possible to plane and sand floors, and in particular wooden floors, simultaneously and also to adapt the penetration depth of the planing blades. A further object is to enable easy adaptation of the penetration depth and to make it adjustable even to the extent of completely eliminating the penetration depth.
The grinding tool carrier of an embodiment of the invention achieves this in that chip-removing cutters are arranged on the grinding tool carrier and between the grinding discs.
A preferred embodiment of the grinding tool carrier is distinguished in that the cutters are hard-metal indexing plates.
A further preferred embodiment of the grinding tool carrier is distinguished in that the grinding discs are coated with a medium by means of which the abrasive covering can be detachably secured, and this medium is one of two surfaces of a hook-and-loop closure.
The grinding tool carrier according to an embodiment of the invention furthermore attains the objects of the invention in that it has abrasive coverings, which comprise substantially circular-disc-shaped sandpapers that are coated, on their side facing away from the abrasive medium, with a medium for detachably securing them to grinding discs, and that by means of the paper thickness of the sandpapers, the height of the abrasive coverings in proportion to the height of the cutters can be adjusted.
A preferred embodiment of the grinding tool carrier is distinguished in that the paper thicknesses depend on the particle size of the abrasive medium.
A further preferred embodiment of the grinding tool carrier is distinguished in that at least one piece of sandpaper is firmly joined, on the side facing away from the abrasive medium, to a felt, and the felt is in turn firmly joined to one surface of a hook-and-loop closure.